weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Storm Josephine (1996)
Tropical Storm Josephine was the tenth named storm of the 1996 Atlantic hurricane season. Josephine dumped heavy rainfall across the southeastern and eastern portion of the United States, killing two people and leaving behind $130,000,000 (1996 USD) in damage. Josephine making landfall https://archive.is/20130625152854/img73.imageshack.us/img73/9118/tropicalstormjosephinezl0.png Formation October 4, 1996 Dissipation October 16, 1996 Highest winds 60 mph Lowest pressure 981 mbar Deaths 2 indirect Damages $130,000,000 (1996 USD) Areas affected Texas, Florida, Georgia, North Carolina, Virginia, New York, Atlantic Canada Meteorological History https://archive.is/20130625152827/img143.imageshack.us/img143/6589/josephinetrackhg1.png Josephine formed at the tail end of a frontal boundary that had stalled in the Gulf of Mexico in early October. On October 4, the system reached tropical depression status, and after meandering for two days as a tropical depression, the depression became Tropical Storm Josephine. Between October 6 and October 7, Josephine rapidly moved eastward, and was nearing hurricane status before upper-level wind shear disrupted Josephine's symmetrical structure. Later on October 7, Josephine made landfall near Apalachee Bay, Florida as a moderately strong tropical storm. When Josephine crossed the coast of Florida, it lost tropical characteristics, and was declared extratropical over Georgia. Josephine's extratropical remnants then raced across the East Coast of the United States and Atlantic Canada. Josephine's remnants merged with another extratropical system on October 16. Impact 'Gulf Coast' Josephine managed to cause extensive beach erosion, as well as destroy a house. 'Texas' Josephine also produced heavy rainfall in south Texas. 'Florida' In Florida, Josephine produced heavy rainfall, amounting to 9.08 inches of rain in Jacksonville in a 48-hour period, flooding 80 streets and leaving 100,000 homes without power. Josephine also spawned a tornado that caused damage to 131 mobile homes in Putnam County. Aside from this tornado, 8 other tornadoes were reported in the state as a result of Josephine. 'North Carolina' As Josephine moved up the eastern seaboard, it dumped more than 4 inches of rain on Wilmington, North Carolina. It also spawned a tornado that damaged a home in Brunswick County, North Carolina. Charlotte County, North Carolina, received $232,000 (1996 USD) in damage from Josephine, primarily from flooding. 'Virginia' In Virginia, Josephine produced heavy rainfall that caused 70 traffic accidents in the southeastern part of the state. Thankfully, there were no deaths or serious injuries. In Newport News, the storm dumped heavy rains which caused considerable flooding which is a result of the rains, as well as the drainage system not being able to take that much water. Elsewhere in Virginia, Josephine left 55,000 homes and businesses without power, and there was also moderate tree damage. Finally, damage was considerable in areas where hurricanes Bertha and Fran struck earlier in the year. 'New York' In New York, Josephine postponed the American League Baseball Playoffs. All in all, Josephine killed 2 people indirectly, and left $130,000,000 (1996 USD) in damage. Lack of Retirement Because effects weren't extreme, the name Josephine was not retired in the Spring of 1997 by the World Meteorological Organization, and it was used again in the 2002 Atlantic hurricane season, and is on the list of names to be used for the 2008 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 1996 Atlantic hurricane season References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Josephine_%281996%29